William Diego
Captain William Bedford Diego is the son of Edward Diego, the hero of the battle of Boston Harbor during the Eastern States' police action. He was assigned as and the captain of the [[UNN Rickenbacker|UNN Rickenbacker]], the United Nations Nominate ship latched onto the Von Braun. Without a father Diego grew up fatherless as his father, Edward Diego unleashed SHODAN and was declared dead after Citadel Station was destroyed. William's early life would not be easy as he was labeled as the son of the man who nearly destroyed humanity. Wherever he went from school to going home, the press would follow and ask countless questions. Facing with countless lawsuits as well as losing everything, William's mother committed suicide leaving the boy an orphan. As he pulled his mother from the sink, he thought in order to survive, he would have to do the opposite of what his father did, to become the anti-Diego, the un-Edward. Life as a Soldier After the UNN was formed, Diego quickly enlisted into the armed forces believing he could make a difference. He rose through the ranks until he was able to command warships and lead men into battle with success. He also undertook peacekeeping. It was not until after the Battle of the Boston Harbor that Diego became a hero to the public. The Von Braun ''and the ''UNN Rickenbacker ''Voyage When the ''Von Braun ''was ready for her maiden voyage, the UNN required the ship have an armed escort, which was the destroyer Rickenbacker. Diego, now a household name and wartime hero, was automatically selected to command the Rickenbacker to escort and protect the Von Braun''. An Uneasy Voyage Tensions between the TriOptimum and UNN crew were at an all times high from day one of the voyage. Diego despised Korenchkin because of his loyalty to TriOptimum, and also remarked that the executive was a bad choice to command such a high value starship. Arguments would arise between the two men with Diego nearly losing his temper. First Contact During the voyage, the ships received a distress signal coming from Tau Ceti V. Diego along with Anatoly Korenchkin lands on the planet's surface to investigate the source of the signal. Unfortunately Anatoly, wanting to give TriOptimum the glory of first contact skips the mandatory level B Hazard Suit exam in an attempt to humilate Diego. Diego also skips the exam and manages to come out together with Korenchkin. After surveying what appears to be a crash site, Korenchkin orders his men to began loading eggs into the shuttle, requesting the Hydroponics deck be cleared. Diego, puzzled by the CEO's action asks him if he is crazy, to which Korenchkin replies 'Oh, Captain... WE are not Anatoly..." Hostile Takeover Captain Diego starts to fall under The Many's spell and begins a transformation from a hero captain to ordering his men to protect the eggs and killing the resistance. When Bronson begins her attempt to retake the ship, Diego sends a squad to execute her and her security guards. Once the main resistance forces are no more, he opens the Rickenbacker and lets The Many to take over both ships. The crew that were not infected broke away from his command tried to save the Rickenbacker by cutting access to Pod 2 and the command bridge, but the efforts was in vain. Diego was going to be transformed into the Psi-Reaver, but manges to resist the call of the Many late into the game. Redemption Somewhere during the game, Diego begans resisting The Many, informs General Laurie Brasco of the entire event and begins to retake his body. He manages to contact Soldier G65434- 2 and reaffirm himself as the comanding officer and ordering the player to find him and stop The Many at all costs. Having realized the power the Many had over him, Diego proceeded to perform self-surgery from an autodoc. however before the player could meet up with him, gravity is reversed, and Diego is killed from the fall, or may have died during the operation. His body contains his last audio log and the keycard to his quarter. Audio Logs *Yanking my chain *Cease and desist *Our alliance *Is it so bad? *Resist the call *My responsibility *My crimes *Last words Trivia *He has the only unique corpse in the whole game, all the other ones (Polito, Delacroix..etc) share the same models as the crew members. Category:System Shock 2 Characters